Sunfall
by Aelin Ashes
Summary: Ash is a normal girl in a regular world, until she falls into the movie, Twilight literally. This world she lives in now is different than it was portrayed. She has to help the werewolves with their vampire problem, while figuring out her feelings for Jacob, and on top of that she needs to find herself.


Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me. I know that in this chapter things don't flow very well, I promise that I will try to do better next time. The only character of mine is Victoria. She is not the one in the series, my character just happens to have the same rest are from the movie, Twilight. Please give me reviews so I can work to be a better writer. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. Thank you all so, so much for reading this.

Victoria stared blankly at the TV screen for about five minutes. Then she yelled into her empty house, "How dare she! The nerve! Who chooses a sparkly vampire over a hot werewolf?" I knew I shouldn't have watched the Twilight series again, she thought. She moaned as she made her way to the bathroom. She undressed and went into the spray of water. She thought about the dreams. Her dreams were about her being a werewolf slash witch combo.

"If only," she sighed.

Victoria stepped out as soon as she was done. She put on a pair of yoga pants and a tight, black t-shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror, giving herself a hard look.

"Do not be upset about a movie," she told herself several times. "He needs a true mate," she whispered.

Suddenly, her mirror shone brightly, and Ash felt as if she was falling into oblivion. She landed with a hard thunk.

"Ow, that's going to leave a bruise," she said to herself.

Victoria took a look at her surroundings, she was in a forest that she knew she recognized. She took a long, hard look around and realized where she was.

"I'm in the movie, Twilight," she said.

Victoria walked out into a clearing with about five, half naked men. They looked like they were on high alert. There was a screech from the woods, and then a vampire came out of the pines. Wait, how do I know it's a vampire? she thought to herself. Several more came out with smirks on their faces. That is not at all fair, five to eight Ash thought. The vampires came after the pack. Victoria didn't think, she just reacted. She leaped towards the vampires, and in mid air she turned into a wolf, just like in her dreams. Victoria landed on one with such force it knocked the vampire over. She quickly snapped his neck, and did the same to the others. She was a killing machine. Ash stopped suddenly and morphed back into a human. She looked at the dead bodies around her and suddenly flames came out of the palms of her hands and burned the vampires into ashes.

"Holy shit!" Said one of the werewolves. I know all of their names, she thought.

"Sorry to scare you, I just kinda reacted," Victoria said strongly.

"What's your name?" One said with distrust.

"Victoria, yours?" I better not call them their names, they might freak out, she thought. The werewolf said almost everyone's names, but her eyes landed on one in particular.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He asked.

"I've heard of you," Victoria answered quickly.

"Oh great, go ahead and laugh at the stupid werewolf who fell in love with someone who didn't love him back. Then everyone spread rumors that I fell in love with the vampire's daughter, which is so not true, by the way," he finished. He looked so depressed that Victoria stepped forward and gave him a hug. He looked startled for a minute, then hugged her back for a quick second. He let go.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Idaho, originally. Then I suddenly fell into Forks," Victoria chuckled.

"Cool," he said.

One of the other pack members said, "What are you? No offense or anything."

"Uh, I'm not really sure, I didn't have any powers until just now," Victoria replied truthfully.

"Weird," one whispered.

"Should we take her back to Sam's place?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, let's go," the one in charge replied.

"Do you want to go in wolf form, or stay human?" Jacob asked Victoria.

"Wolf, please," she answered. He began to change so Victoria willed her wolf to come to her. Next thing she knew she was on all fours, on the ground. She followed Jacob deeper into the woods. They arrived at a little house in a clearing. Everyone started to shift, so Victoria decided to do the same. Jacob sniffed the air and frowned.

"Vampires," he whispered.


End file.
